Dark Side
by heatherann091
Summary: When Jason is arrested for his wife's murder, can his brothers' figure out a way to prove his innocence? Or did Jason really do what everyone who knows him says he never would? Does he have a dark side no one knows about? Or is he being unjustly framed for this horrific crime?


"Where were you between seven and midnight last night?" the cop wonders, not for the first time.

Jason groans, laying his head on the table in the interrogation room. "We have been over this!" he cries. "I told you already. I went for a drive."

"For five whole hours?" the cop—who Jason nicknamed Officer Douchebag—questions, incredulous.

"No," Jason answers through clenched teeth, "but you know that already since I told you that a hundred times over."

"Mhm," Officer Douchebag murmurs. "Refresh my memory. You went for a ride, and then what did you do?"

"I stopped at a liquor store and bought a six-pack of beer," Jason answers, sitting up straight in his chair to glare at the officer, not trying to hide his displeasure or disgust. "I went to the beach and had a little too much to drink, so I waited until I was sober enough to drive home, and I did just that. I drove home."

"And there's no one who can corroborate your story?"

"No," Jason says again. "It was late, and it's October, so no one was there."

The cop nods, taking a seat next to Jason. "And what did you find when you got home?"

Jason lets out a long, slow breath, all the fight going out of him. "Why do we have to go over this, _again_? I've already told you this _a hundred times_."

"So tell me a hundred-and-one times. Look, Jason, I'll level with you. You are the number one suspect in your wife's murder. We have your fingerprints and your DNA inside the house and inside _her_. There was no forced entry, telling us that she trusted her attacker enough to let him into the house. And then we have you, with no alibi."

Jason balls his hands into fists, gritting his teeth as he fixes the cop in his cold stare. "I _did not _kill my wife. I loved her! Why the hell would I kill the one person who meant—means–more to me than anyone else?"

Officer Douchebag shrugs. "Witnesses say you and your wife fought. A lot."

"Yes, we fought. We're married, that's what married couples do." He glances down at the cop's bare ring finger. "Not that you'd know. And maybe we fought more than most couples but that doesn't mean we loved each other any less. She was my whole world! And now she's gone, and it's like a piece of me is missing, too."

"For someone who's wife was just murdered, you're strangely calm."

"I am _not _calm! You have the nine-one-one tape I made last night after finding her body! I was hysterical. But now I'm pissed off that you think I hurt her. I would _never_. I've never even touched her that way."

"Not according to our witnesses." Jason frowns so the cop continues. "We have eye-witness accounts of you getting physical with your wife."

Jason's eyes widen. "That's bullshit! I have _never _hit my wife. Yes, we fight—mostly always about the same thing—but I would never hit her."

"I want to believe you, son, I really do–"

"No, you don't!" Jason interrupts him. "You don't want to 'believe' me. You're keeping me here based on bullshit evidence–"

"It's not bullshit evidence," the cop cuts him off.

"Yes, it is." Jason sits up straighter, ticking the points off on his fingers. "You have _my_ DNA inside _my _wife and _my _fingerprints inside _my _house. There's no forced entry so you automatically assume it's the husband. I may not have any alibi, but that doesn't mean that I had anything to do with what happened to her. And you have these eye-witness reports of me 'getting physical' with my wife, when that _never even happened_." The cop opens his mouth to say something but Jason rushes on. "Did you find any other fingerprints in my house?"

The cop nods, almost reluctantly. "Yes, we did. We found your brothers'."

"They didn't do this, either," Jason quickly says. "My little brothers loved her like a sister. They wouldn't hurt her anymore than I would."

"Right now, that doesn't mean too much, considering you're being questioned in her murder." Jason rolls his eyes, getting angry again. "I've seen this time and time again. Nine out of ten times, when a woman gets murdered, her husband did it."

"But I didn't!" Jason practically screams.

Just at that moment, a detective comes into the room, holding a pair of handcuffs. Jason's eyes widen once more and all the color drains from his face.

"Jason Grey," the detective says, "you're under arrest for the murder of Madeline Shaw."

* * *

_**I know it's short—sorry! This was just pretty much a teaser, just so you can get a feel for the rest of the story. I changed the names to Camp Rock characters so this story won't be deleted. I also changed the name of Kevin's / Jason's wife. I was going to have it be Danielle but that made me too sad so I changed it. I've never written anything like this before so I hope it's okay. And I hope you liked it. :)**_


End file.
